


You didn’t want purple, but I want it

by TysThai



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:56:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TysThai/pseuds/TysThai
Summary: You are blue, I am red. But you decided that purple wasn’t your colour and went for pink.Inspired by the song ‘Colors’ by Halsey, listen to it while reading to get the vibe





	You didn’t want purple, but I want it

Your little brother never tells you but he loves you so

You said your mother only smiled on her tv show

You're only happy when your sorry head is filled with dope

I hope you make _it_ to the day you're twenty-eight years old

The sound of groaning, running, blade against blade, metallic movements and screaming echoed through the halls. Fighting against the gladiator was Keith, seeming more determined and angrier than ever. But Shiro knew better, he wasn’t just angry. He was hurt. But why the male didn’t know, so he stood quietly in the door opening, hands crossed over his chest as he watched his brother fight the gladiator and almost loosing.

“Okay that’s enough for today Keith.” Shiro had felt that it was time to stop the male before he got seriously hurt, but as he suspected the younger ignored what he said and went to the next lever, so Shiro stopped the whole thing.

You're dripping like a saturated sunrise

You're spilling like an overflowing sink

You're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece

And now I’m tearing through the pages and the ink

Seeing the look on Keith’s face caused Shiro to get seriously concerned, not only were his eyes filled with so many emotions, but he was paler than Shiro had even seen him, and he also seemed thinner than he was before. The black haired male looked away and quietly walked towards the water bottle that stood near the wall, giving Shiro time to process the emotions in Keith’s eyes. Anger, hurt, betrayal, sadness, hopelessness and even a glimpse of horror. It took the older of the two long to actually walk closer to the other, his feet for some reason felt heavy and he guessed it was because he had never seen Keith this hurt before for as long as he had known him.

“Keith, what’s wrong?” The muscular male tried his best to sound as soft yet strong as possible, but he knew that Keith could tell that he was worried beyond imagination. After all, Keith knew him better than almost anyone, he knew when Shiro was sad or had a bad day. Even when they were out in space he knew exactly what to do if Shiro had a PTSD attack or nightmare.

“Nothing.” His voice was fierce, filled with anger just like his eyes,but it didn’t seem to be directed at Shiro. The younger started walking away from his brother, but he barely got past the older before he was pulled back by a strong arm, a light groan leaving his lips as he had been pulled back to hard no collided with the wall.

“What the hell was that fo-” The black haired boy stopped speaking mid way and stared at the door, his eyes now full of sadness, a kind Shiro had never seen in his brother before. When he turned his head to the door he saw two people standing there. Lance and Allura were looking at them, concern in their eyes and their hands holding each other. That’s when Shiro realised what was going.

Everything is blue

His pills, his hands, his jeans

And now i'm covered in the colors pull apart at the seams

And it's blue

And it's blue

Keith pushed his brother away and started walking towards the door, eyes fixed on the ground and bangs hiding them. Before Allura or Lance could say anything they were pushed to the side and could only watch as Keith walked further down the hall, confusion painted on their faces. “What’s up with him?” Lance’s voice was what caused Shiro to start walking towards the door to follow the younger, but he was to late. Keith was out of his sight and he had no idea where he had gone, and looking for him could take really long. After all, the castle is huge.

Everything is grey

His hair, his smoke, his dreams

And now he's so devoid of color

He don't know what it means

And he's blue

And he's blue

Keith kept walking down the hallway, his arms wrapped around his own body as if he was trying to protect himself from something. One image went through his head, the image of their hands. Lance was holding her hand and not his, he couldn’t stand it. All he wanted was for Lance to look at him, love him, cherish him, be with him, not with her. Anyone but her! A sudden pain and tingling in his throat caused the red paladin to stop and put one hand against the wall and the other tightly over his mouth. Soon after he started coughing violently, his entire body shaking at. He felt something land on his hand and that’s when the coughing finally stopped. He already knew what it was, but he couldn’t help but to look anyways, his heart tightening when he saw them. The blue flower petals mixed with dark red blood.

You were a vision in the morning when the light came through

I know I've only felt religion when i've lied with you

You said you'll never be forgiven till your boys are too

And I'm still waking every morning but it's not with you

Of course that’s when Allura called everyone to the bridge. He really didn’t feel like facing the team right now, but he had no choice. After taking a quick stop at the bathroom to flush away the petals and wash his hands he walked to the bridge. Seeing that everyone was already there, including Kolivan and Krolia, caused Keith to wonder what was really going on. And not only that, they were all looking straight at him, concern reflecting in their eyes.

“What’s going on?” Keith stopped once he stood in front of the rest, his arms crossed alas he was confused. Noticing how Lance and Allura were right next to each other didn’t make him feel any better, it just caused his heart to tighten once again.

“Keith, we’re worried about you.” Allura took a step towards the red paladin, her hand reaching for his shoulder, only to be pushed away by the half human in front of her.

“Why? I’m perfectly fine, and you didn’t seem to care much about me after you found out I’m part Galra.” The words came out way more venomus than they usually would, and Keith could see how hurt reflected in Allura’s eyes. But he didn’t care. If anything he felt happy because now she was feeling what he was, and that scared him.

You're dripping like a saturated sunrise

You're spilling like an overflowing sink

You're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece

And now I'm tearing through the pages and the ink

“That’s exactly what we mean, you’re always angry and you don’t pay attention anymore. Also you often run away in the middle of training. We care about you Keith and wanna know what’s wrong.” This time Krolia was speaking, and Keith could feel the anger grow larger in him, his arms tightening around his body. And he couldn’t hold back.

“You care about me? That’s funny, if you cared then why did you leave in the first place?” Everyone looked at him with shock, including Kolivan, sure Keith could be an ass, but he would never say something like this to his own mother. He closed his eyes for a moment before finally opening them again, looking at everyone.

“Forget it, I don’t even wanna hear it.” He turned around to leave, but now he felt a very familiar hand around his wrist, it caused his heart to tighten even more and his throat to tinge, all while a jolt of happiness went through him. But then he was pulled back to reality.

“Keith, don’t push us away, you mean to much to us. You’re our family.” Hearing that word come from his lips made it feel like Keith’s heart broke into millions of pieces, Lance saw him merely as family and nothing more. That was it for him. He violently pulled his hand away from the blue paladins grasp and turned to him, tears in his eyes.

Everything is blue

His pills, his hands, his jeans

And now I'm covered in the colors

Pull apart at the seams

And it's blue

And it's blue

“Why do you pretend to care Lance?! All you care about is Allura, so why pretend to care about me? I’m nothing after all, I’m just the annoying boy you hate and was forced into the same team with because according to fate we’re supposed to be some type of legendary defenders! I know I mean nothing to you, so don’t even try that with me! Don’t lie to me and make me hurt more than I already do every time I see you!” The tears were falling freely down his cheeks and everyone looked at him with wide eyes, he couldn’t see what emotions were in them but he didn’t care.

“I know I’m a nobody in your eyes... so please, don’t pretend I’m something else...” Keith was once again hugging his body, shaking due to the amount of emotions he was feeling, emotions he had locked away for to long. Lance too a step towards him, but before the Cuban could do anything the same pain returned to Keith’s throat, causing his hand to cover his mouth as he started coughing violently once again.

Everything is grey

His hair, his smoke, his dreams

And now he's so devoid of color

He don't know what it means

And he's blue

And he's blue

Krolia was the first one that ran to her sons side as the coughing started, and soon everyone were in a circle around him, trying to figure out what was happening and if they could do anything to help. Pidge noticed the blood coming out of Keith’s mouth and immediately knew what was going on, they grabbed his wrist and pulled it away from his mouth. The same blue flower petals covered in blood laced against Keith’s palm, and more were leaving his throat as they all stared at them with wide eyes. Soon they had to hold the boy up in order for him to not fall. Keith could hear that they were asking him questions, but he could hear what they were asking him, everything was a blur, including his vision.

You were red, and you liked me because I was blue

But you touched me, and suddenly I was a lilac sky

Then you decided purple just wasn't for you

The red paladin could feel his consciousness slowly slipping away from him, and it was probably from the amount of blood he was losing from continuously coughing up those god damn flowers. A pair of warm hands cupped his cheeks, the form in front of him he registered as his mother. Her mouth was moving, but he couldn’t hear what she was saying, right next to her was a familiar muscular form with white hair floff.

Everything is blue

His pills, his hands, his jeans

And now I'm covered in the colors pull apart at the seams

And it's blue

And it's blue

The others watched helplessly as their friend coughed up both bloood and flowers, the Alteans and Galras in the room had never seen anything like this, so Shiro explained that it was a disease from earth. It worked the way that if someone was in love with a person, and the other person didn’t love them back, the one who’s in love coughs of flower petals the same colour as the others soul. Which explained why Keith was coughing up blue petals. The coughing continued and everyone were panicking, but especially Krolia. She didn’t want to lose her son now that they were finally together again after so long.

Everything is grey

His hair, his smoke, his dreams

And now he's so devoid of color

He don't know what it means

And he's blue

And he's blue

Keith felt his heart beat against his chest, his lungs struggling to breath and not get blood and petals in them. Every inch of his body was in pain due to all the coughing and he was shivering as well. The paladin was barely conscious when his mind went to the one person it shouldn’t have. His ocean blue eyes, his tanned skin, beautiful smile, even now Keith couldn’t help but think that everything about Lance was perfect. So of course, he thought of those eyes until everything went dark.


End file.
